Of Gods and Men
by An Angels Sigh
Summary: Samantha wasn't prepared for this, wasn't prepared for war. Earth was under attack and the source of the chaos yet again, Loki. Events transpired and now the god of mischief is the one in need of protecting, but will fate want him alive or dead. Loki/OC


**This is my first time writing a story in a very long time so I hope it's not total crap. Enjoy!**

**I do not own avengers or any others! I do own my OC though. **

'If I ever….'

There was gum under her hand, a stranger's gum. A colorful mint and alcohol infested substance attaching itself to the person of her inner right hand. From the depths of who knows what bacteria and fungus infected mouth they spewed it out.

Sam felt her arm turn to a mad rush of tingles as she swiped her hand roughly up and down the metal squared shaft of the railing in the train station. The paint was chipped and ragged with years of use and cheap paint jobs. Outlines on the pervious edges of the worn corners of the metal proved that indeed the Station was old and beat down from so much wear and tear. Maybe throw in a few bouts of urine and throw up from the bums passing by and you have yourself a full blown New York Subway Station party.

She bit her bottom lip and slid her palm into the rail corner harder creating a friction of heat and stinging until the gum smeared all over her palm. It was old gum, dehydrated and sticky from being chewed too long from a dehydrated human's mouth. Trying to scrap it off on the cubed edge of the rail had only made it cling harder to her hand and spread out to create a nice gum parasite on her palm. Using her nail to dig it out was too easy now, she was pissed and in a dire mood to kill something. This organic material had chosen a bad day to irk her and her poor nerves. Her OCD didn't do friendships with germs and foreign substance on vital body parts of her posterior body.

Lifting her hand from the rail she straitened her back and glanced at the awkward stares around her. The thing had made her forget she had a company of curious onlookers around her acting like they had never been attacked by something before. If anything she should be glaring back since one of them is to blame for her ailment at the present. Stepping around the rail and wiggling through the crowd of people at the station she stomped to the small plastic box in the middle of the escalator with a big bathroom sign draped across the front.

The other bathrooms were busy like a fruit vendor on Wall Street and she didn't need onlookers around her when she punished her assaulting for its crime.

The building was small and newly situated in its foundation in the middle of the stations main escalators. The floor around was a smooth concrete littered with so much garbage and dried liquid in the midst of so many floating human body's as they dashed through the station and piles of human body's to get to the train on time. The walls and tall ceilings would bounce around the sound of incoming trains and screeching breaks. Crowds of people and children created a mass of color and sound smashing through the doors like a pack of M&M's being sucked into a small opening of a vacuum.

Sam slammed into a few men in the midst of dashing for the door of the portable bathroom and cursed the human race for being so damned populating. Her outfit had been clean pressed and ironed when she dashed down the concrete steps with her tote bag slung around her shoulder. Now it was wrinkled pushed around her body in an awkward layout and very unattractive. Her legs were literally crying from anger, her heels creaked in her black heels as she swerved and stomped through crowds of people on the sidewalk in pursuit of the Subway Station. She had been given an Objective and no other information; the time frame had been short and straight to the point. The only issue she had not foretold was the chaos and rubble that was the New York. She could only assume or guess a small earthquake had hit the city due to the hard look of the whole place. The city was in bits and pieces and remolding was being done in sections of the city. Roads were cut in half in some areas while other roads were entirely blocked off due to unsafe situations. The poor city looked like someone had beat it to shit or a tornado had stopped by. And the latter was only an option in the forthcoming of an apocalypse.

The situation that lead her to be here was like a white piece of paper, she had only just woke up when she had got a strange phone call.

She had been only informed that she was to get on a plane to New York City from her home, find a taxi driver named Dan and get out when he said. Make a quick haste to the New York subway station and wait in the middle of the building for her next assignment. Speaking to anyone had been prohibited and eye contact when necessary. The phone call had been awkward, the number had been blocked. She had assumed it was from her adopted father in prison wishing her happy birthday. But when she had answered the phone and spewed out a bitter 'Hello' the equally bitter hello back had stopped her premature rant. It was a suave and smooth female voice with a name that was to be explained in person. The lady had said she knew of my 'gift' and would release my criminal father from his hell as long as I followed the Assignment I was given. I would have just hung up on the lady but an abrupt knock on my door after she predicted the event and stated I needed 'materials and a plane ticket' left me meek as a kitten and freaked the hell out.

Now I was here, wanting answers and confused as to why I was the focus of some could be gang or maybe an assassination. I was a model for a small clothing store in my town, maybe they wanted to offer me a movie role.

Sliding the door open and gaging at the fumes of human waste wasn't enough; more gum was on the walls. Sam turned her body sideways and slowly maneuvered into the building without touching a single thing. Pushing her body back enough to slide the door shut with her heel wasn't easy when her bag was going to need to be placed somewhere.

"This is such a great place to die." The echo she was sure could be heard from the bottomless black hole where the toilet seat was and she felt her gag reflexes start up if a human body climbed out of it. She bit her bottom lip and focused on the task at hand, she wasn't going to the bathroom or anything no need to touch the nasty object. Opening her right palm in front of her face she eyed the dried gum attached to her skin like a paint splatter and blew on it. Nobody would be able to see her in here and the smell of decade human feces would overpower any other odors in the portable potty. The sound of yelling over speakers and humans rushing by outside drowned out her thoughts as the skin of her palm started to produce steam as the edges of her fingers faded to a blue hew. A raping at the door right in front of her face distracted her concentration and she hissed as the color receded.

"Miss Samantha Rivas we will need you to vacate the stall at your earliest convenience."

Sam felt her face leave the gum on her hand and burn a hole through the plastic wall of the stall. It was a man that said that, and a deep one at that. She had also noticed that the loud roar of humans had dimmed outside the door and felt a swallow of saliva get stuck in her throat.

Maybe it was the mafia after all.

Sighing and slamming her hand on the occupied sign and sliding to vacant she planted her heel in a groove in the door frame and pushed it aside. The door slid open and the first thought that popped into her mind when she came face to face with the male voice was almost comical in a dire situation kind of way.

A man with an eye patch and a wicked grin greeted her not two feet away from the stall door. The crowd of people had died down and all the trains had left the station leaving the crowd only consistent of late employees or tourists. People walked by and glanced at the man with the eye patch but shrugged it off. She guessed there were more men that dressed like an actor from the matrix and sported the eye patch. She stepped away from the door and was slightly pushed aside as someone hurried into the stall behind her and slammed the door shut.

"Sorry for such bizarre events to happen to you on such short notice but had to be interesting right." The man walked over to her with his hand stretch in front of him in a semblance of a greeting and a want to shake hands. I glanced around me but took his hand avoiding the gum stuck in my palm and shook it while he guided me to a walk away from the stall towards a door at the side of the station.

"I would say it was crazy scary and still is. Who are you and what's going on?" Questions just came out of my mouth like a puff of air and the man walking beside me laughed curtly and glanced at me as the door was pulled open and I was gestured to a ray of Light surrounding a flight of stairs in the middle of what could only be a private entrance for employees. She felt a fog take over her mind as a scene from a horror movie played through her head at the scary looking situation at hand.

"I know your scared and all that good stuff but I need you to trust me. All answers will be answered but I can only do that in private. And to do that I need you to do what I say. Now Miss Samantha up those stairs is a car waiting with an agent of mine, she will take you to me and then you will get your answers. Whether you choose to do as I say is up to you, hopefully you make the right choice. Your father will be released as promised for showing up here, and in this envelope is a plane ticket back to your state if you decide to not accept your assignment. This conversation never happened should you decide to go back home. Good day Miss Samantha." The man slipped a white envelope from the front pocket of his weird outfit and placed it on the first step of the cement stairs and walked past me back into the Train Station with a click of the door.

I stared at the door for a few seconds trying to voice my concerns thus far and decided to just humor the guy and go up the stairs so I was at least in daylight again "I'm only doing this because I want my answers and I'm only 17, I need some adventure." Grabbing the envelope as she hiked up the stairs for a good few flights and exited a door that stated 'Exit' in bright red letters across the middle. The cold crisp air of New York City wafted through the open door to her lungs as she walked into an ally way. Spotting the roar of cars and people walking on her left spurred her into action toward the hopefully waiting car she was promised. Glancing down at her hand in silent reminiscence of the gum, she cursed under her breathe and stopped at the junction where the sidewalk met the alley entrance.

"Such a loud busy place." She breathed out at her words and dashed across the sidewalk to the curb of the street in search of a car waiting. There were so many cars on the road; so many taxi's waiting on the side for a passenger. Maybe she was supposed to take another taxi. What was she supposed to look for? Did she just walk up to every car parked on the side of the street and knock on the widow and ask if she was supposed to get in the car. They might think she was a crazy or a hooker. Possibly both. From the situation and what is did to her poor nerves she found herself self-consciously rubbing the white envelope between her hands in front of her stomach. She glanced at the paper in her hands and spotted 4 numbers on the front of the envelope.

2498.

She snatched the envelope to her face and stared at the numbers in quiet contemplation. Maybe they were a taxi number or a license plate's beginning numbers.

She scanned the parked cars in front of her and found the matching plate numbers on a car parked a good ways down the street. Did the people want her to find this game hard or what? When he said it was waiting outside it didn't mean down the street. Shoving the envelope into her bag she elbowed a girl trying to push past her into a waiting taxi and walked to a black SUV parked in front of a hog dog stand. When she got close to the passanger side door a man with a bad attitude and black dress suit marched around the back of the car and pulled the back door open. Sam cranned her neck to the left to see in the door and saw a female sitting on the far side staring out at her with patient eyes.

"Miss Samantha Correct." The voice was the exact same as the girl on the phone. The aggrivating and boring tone she was all too familiar with.

"Yes." The man holding the door looked at me through black glasses, probably Gucci and reached for my bag.

The lady patted the seat next to her and smiled at me. "Good, we have a lot of talking to do so why don't you get in and we can get straight to the good stuff." She pulled her hand back and set it in her lap and tilted her head a little to the side.

I felt nervous but pushed my Pink leather bag into the drivers arm as a sign I wasn't giving it up and pushed myself into the car next to the lady. The door was shut curtly after I was settled and I squirmed for the seatbelt before the car was moving.

I squished myself against the door so that I could slighly face the woman with red hair.

"I was promised some answers. Whats your name. Whats the name of the man with the patch over his eye. All of it. Oh and by the way this game sucks."

Eyes swept me up and down as a slight smile braced her words. "Not all games are fun samantha. This was a test, a test you will find out the reason for later. My name is Natasha Romanoff and I am an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. We have brought you here for your gift miss Rivas. We need your help and im sure you need ours. "

I felt mocked for a weird second during that brief speech from this Natasha woman. She felt so uptight and shrewd, like she had as little fun in life as possible.

I fidgeted with my leather bag strap and locked gazes with Natasha.

"How do you know of my 'Gift' anyways. And what is S.H.I.E.L.D?And where are we…"

Before the last few words could rush out of her mouth she felt a sharp prick in her thigh and felt the color drain from her face.

"What did you…"Screaming wasn't an option considering her world was already starting to go fuzzy and incohearant. She wanted to get out of the car and run, she felt herself try to open the door but could only listen to the words of the demon next to her.

"We need you to be calm and relaxed, you have too many questions. At your age im sure you are freaking out inside that head of yours so take a short nap and when you wake up we can chat."

Oh yes they would be talking alright, she would shove her foot so far up the girls butt she would have shoe laces coming out of her nose.

Sam just let her head glance one last time as the smirking red head and let her head drop backwards onto the seat. She still remembered the gum stuck to the inside of her hand and placed her hand palm up on her leg, maybe it would be gone when she woke.

If not eveyone gets to see her 'Gift' especially the gum and Natasha Romanoff.

**I call this an interlude so it's a little shorter, others will be beefier. **

**3**


End file.
